Nocturne
Talia Josephine "TJ" Wagner, also known as Nocturne, is a reality-hopping mutant who has landed in the world of Universe Unlimited. The stay seems permanent. Background Talia Wagner was born to Kurt Wagner & Wanda Maximoff ... in another reality. In her home reality, Talia grew up with loving, adoring parents. With attentive friends and family, such as Logan, Jean Grey, and others being her 'Adopted' Aunts & Uncles. In this enviorment, she was not only encouraged, but supported continously despite her rather obvious mutant genome, which she inherited from her father's line of the family. So encouraged was she, she actually attended public High School with the support of her father, and disgruntlement of others. She had a healthy teenage-girl life, even forming a garage band known as the 'Butt Monkey's', and throughout her life had a loving and very close relationship with her father. She even went to, and graduated from college. And that was where her world, literally, fell apart. She woke up one day to find that she was not in her own reality; but, somewhere else. And, was told that if she did not work to repair faultlines in other realities, her own could be destroyed. So, TJ ended up teaming up with others who had similiar experiences, and together they 'reality hopped' through a multi-faceted landscape of realities, often doing life-or-death missions in order to repair breeches or events in those realities and adversely affecting other realities in turn. Through these experiences, she formed a tight friendship with her companions. She loved, she laughed, they fought, made up, had fun, and overall TJ enjoyed the experiences. That is, until their last trip into a new reality. They were forced to stop a covert ops team from some undisclosed country from reactivating an experiemental program which would've turned ordinary people into monsters, controllable puppets for an expendable army that could potentially storm over the world. The battle was bitter, but finally won. As they emerged, Talia was caught in a fight with someone they presumed had been put down -- and her team mates, her friends, they all were pushed forward, hopping into the next reality. And, leaving TJ here. Stuck. In a reality that is not hers. A world that she didn't belong in. To find a place. A home. An experience. And to carve something out. Personality Blatant: Clearly one of her character flaws, Talia can occasionally forget to filter what she's thinking and just say it. She's not afraid to confront people on any issue, no matter how sensitive or private that may be, or is she afraid to make accusations she believes to be true. She will always speak her mind, no matter the consequences or who might get hurt. On the other hand, it could also be seen as somewhat of a good thing as it shows she doesn't keep anything bottled up. Sunny: Talia maintains, usually, a cheerful and sunny disposition, trying to see the joy in life, the fun in living, and can be the life of the party. Committed: Not always liking her missions, or what she has to do to secure them, Talia nevertheless is committed to her task and will do what needs to be done. It speaks something of her values that her actions can affect her, yet she still goes through with them believing that she is doing overall good, and that these actions, however unlikeable, are necessary. Confident: She is confident in who she is, unashamed of her mutant heritage, and in fact, enjoys who and what she is. She makes friends, and holds these friends close to herself and values what they have to offer, never looking back or second-guessing herself. Playful: Perhaps like her father, Talia is a little playful, considering her athletic prowess and agility. While not a fully fledged prankster, Talia is nevertheless one who has an impish streak in her, and is prone to finding fun if there's none to be had around. Powers Prehensile Tail: Like her father, Talia possesses a prehensile tail which she can use as an extension of herself to grapple things as easily as her leg or arm. Unlike her father, however, Talia's tail is also retractable into her own body so she can wear it 'in' or 'out', as she needs or pleases. Hex Bolts: Utilizing the power of Nightcrawler's dimension, Talia can actually focus the dimensional power into her hands and send them out as 'bolts' of destructive dimensional energy. These bolts are powerful enough to make someone like Juggernaut stagger back, and do significant damage to those less armored or protected. Possession: Talia is able to intangibly enter another person's body, and possess them for a maxiumum time period of 12 hours. Those with mental abilities/powers may be able to resist her as she attempts this. When she leaves her 'victimes', they may fall into a deep sleep and be comatose for up to 24 hours after her departure. Enhanced Physical Attributes: Also like her father, Talia's genetic/mutant makeup allows for her to be excessively quick beyond even peak human capability both with flexibility and speed. She can bend and twist or stay prone in ways that would quickly tax, toil, or break a normal human body. Due to the dark blue fur that covers her body she is able to seamlessly blend in with the shadows almost seeming to 'meld' into them at night as well as maintain superior vision in darkness. Addtionally, she is able to climb walls or hang onto ceilings due to the nature of her phsyical form and her mutancy. Skills Singing: Talia is the former lead singer of the garage band 'Butt Monkey's' and is surprisingly good at belting out the vocals. Academics: In her former reality, Talia was a college graduate, and has a very well versed education. How much of that education applies to this particular reality may prove interesting, however many of the basics (laws of physics/chemistry, etc...) remain the same. Combat: While not having stellar skills, Talia is still trained and a formidable foe in the combat arena especially given her speed and quickness. She has no real formal martial arts training, but given her unique talents and her tail, she can certainly be a handfull for more aptly trained fighters than herself. Computers: Talia has a basic understanding of computers, and can use them with profiency. Acrobatics: Given her very nature, Talia was a born acrobat/athelete. She can jump far distances, and do contortions in the air that olympic gymnasts can only dream about. This is largely due to her mutancy, but her training with the X-Men has brought this to another level. Boons X-Men: Because of her mutancy nature, as well as her familial ties & her own personal nature, Talia is a welcomed member of the X-Men. As such, she is entitled to the privledges of living on the mansion grounds with access to all the technology availible there as well as a team to support her when she needs it. Family: Few have such a remarkable family structure as Talia. She is Nightcrawler's & Scarlet Witch's daughter, and Magneto's granddaughter among other things. This could also play against her, but it gives her remarkable ties to very important and influential people. Flaws Doesn't Belong: Being from an alternative reality, Talia certainly does not belong in this one. She spent most of her time in her former reality, but now she is here where some things don't fit - including herself. Not everything is the same. And, some people may have a difficult time accepting her, and occasionally she may have a difficult time accepting her place here and the differences in realities. Blatant: Occasionally, Talia can do or say things that are pretty blatant. She doesn't always do this on purpose, but she simply tends to speak her mind and speak it rather formidably when the issues come up, regardless of what issues it may cause, or what feelings might arise from her brazen words. Stubborn: Talia is good, by all accounts. However, she will do what she thinks is right at the time, to those moral & good ends without always thinking through the results of her actions. She tends to be hasty in her desicions sometimes, acting rashly with the confidence that what she's doing is right and she can't always be turned away from that. It can cause fights with allies, or friends, or even include her killing someone to prevent further travesty without much guilt afterwards. Obvious Mutant: Talia stands out, as a mutant. Her blue skin, yellow eyes, pointed ears, and three digits on each foot and hand are dead giveaways that cannot be overlooked and tend to draw attention to herself; not to mention if she has it out, her prehensile tail. Logs Including Nocturne 2010-07-18: Mechs Over Manhattan: Nocturne runs into some familiar faces; hopefully the giant robots won't kill her first! Guest-starring Zandra Thorne. 2010-07-20: Welcome To The Family, Talia: Talia is welcomed to the mansion by Charles Xavier. 2010-07-24: Welcome Home, Alex: Nocturne meets Havok and displays that famous Wagner subtlety. 2010-07-25: Bugs In the Danger Room? Never: Nocturne, along with the Summers brothers, participates in a Danger Room scenario and reveals a secret. Category:X-Men Category:Available Feature Character